


It Started With A Pen

by ski167



Series: Pen Caps and Pacifiers [1]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Peter Parker, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Oral Fixation, Rough Kissing, Top Wade Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ski167/pseuds/ski167
Summary: Wade notices Peter has had various objects in his mouth recently, and decides to act on it.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Pen Caps and Pacifiers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725007
Comments: 4
Kudos: 215





	It Started With A Pen

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is 19 in all of these fics, just so everything's nice and legal

It all started the day Wade noticed one of many things sticking out of Peter's mouth. He was working on something for one of his college classes, and had two pens and a pen cap in his mouth. It seems to be an unconscious action. He watches as Peter twirls one of the pens. Suddenly, Peter's face brightens with an idea. He spits out a pen and the cap and clamps down on the remaining pen as he scribbles away on his paper. Wade walks up behind him.

"Hey baby boy, whatcha up to?" He kissed his cheek and rested his head on Peter's shoulder. Peter made a happy little humming sound but didn't say anything. Wade flicked the pen and chuckled.

"Seems you've got quite a thing for pens. A new kink perhaps?" Peter blushed furiously and snatched the pen out of his mouth. Wade kissed him again and left him to work, knowing that if he kept bothering Peter he would have a very nice situation, but it would end up with Peter frustrated about work not done later. Of course, he would comfort his Petey, but better to have stress-less sex, if he did say so himself. 

The next time he noticed the mouth thing was when Peter was snuggled up against his chest watching Star Wars. The edge of his thumb was starting to slip toward his lips. Part of Wade felt like he should stop it, but the other part thought it was cute and wanted to see what happened or if he was aware of it. Sure enough, a few moments later, the tip of his thumb was in his mouth and he was still engrossed in the movie. Wade carefully shifted Peter's hand back to where it had been resting. Peter gave him a brief look of confusion, but quickly turned back to the movie. A few minutes later, Peter's fingers were in his mouth again. Wade laughed softly, earning another confused look from Peter. Wade was pretty certain it was an unconscious act now. He pressed a kiss to the soft mess of curls.

A day or two after the movie, Wade saw a mess of Ring Pop and Jolly Rancher wrappers spread out across the floor of the kitchen. He didn't even have to ask to know every single one of them was Peter's.

"Petey-pie! C'mere!" he called across the apartment. Peter's smiling face soon appeared, flashing the most adorable grin. "Baby, what's with all the wrappers? I know I'm messy sometimes, but even _I_ use the trashcan." The smile faded.

"I-I'm sorry, I guess I've just been eating more candy than usual. Please don't be mad at me. I promise I won't do it again." Peter's eyes were wide and his face was flushed pink. Wade watched as tears started to well up.

"Oh, baby boy, I'm not mad. Everything's okay. You leave your shit wherever the fuck you want to, okay?" Peter smiled a little at Wade's desire to make him happy. He jumped onto Wade and wrapped his legs around his waist. 

"Well now that I'm here, cuddle with me!" Peter giggled and kissed him. Wade gladly obliged, and kissed him back.

"You know, I think I've got something even better than candy for you to put in that pretty little mouth," Wade murmured. Peter blushed and looked away. But Wade knew he didn't mind the idea at all, if the hard bulge pressed against his stomach was any indication. 

That night, Peter was especially clingy. He kissed Wade's neck, sucking hickeys into place. He kissed all over his face, either unable or unwilling to stop. Wade groaned.

"Shit, babe, if you want to fuck all you gotta do is say the word," he said. But Peter did nothing but push his hips down and keep kissing. Then, when he went to kiss Wade's lips again, Wade held up a finger against his mouth. Before he could say anything, Peter's mouth was on his finger. Wade stopped and so did Peter. They had equal looks of surprise on their faces. Peter was the first to draw back, clearly flustered and embarrassed. He moved to the side of Wade and curled up toward the wall. Wade reached for him, but Peter shied away. 

"Hey, Peter, it's nothing to be embarrassed about, I promise. You know I have a ton of weird kinks. And honestly, that was kinda hot. I wouldn't mind if you wanted to put my fingers in your mouth." Wade wrapped his arm around Peter's waist. Peter rolled back toward him. He avoided eye contact.

"You-you really don't mind? You don't think I'm a freak?" Peter asked softly.

"Of course not sweetheart! And even if you were a freak, I would still love you." he reassured. "Now, what say we get back to whatever sucking of whatever appendages?" At that, Peter smiled and pressed his face into the side of Wade's neck, where Wade immediately started to give him a hickey.

The next night, Peter was more outright. 

"I wanna fuck. Right now. And I wanna suck on your fingers, and maybe your dick. Actually, definitely your dick." he said boldly. Wade was temporarily shocked, then a sly smile spread across his face. 

"Your wish is my command babycakes." He swept Peter up into his arms and carried him to their room, where he plopped him onto the bed. Within moments, the pair was completely devoid of clothing. Peter hesitated, unsure of how he wanted to proceed. Wade noticed, and offered two fingers to him, because he really had no idea what to do either but he was gonna go with it. Peter was a bit unsure, but he slowly adapted. Soon, he was happily sucking on them. With his other hand, Wade started to stretch Peter. Minutes later, Peter was moaning around the digits in his mouth, bucking his hips up as Wade teased him with his hand. 

"W-Wade, please! I need you!" Peter cried. Wade wasn't giving in just yet, though. He pulled away from Peter, leaving him whining. He tilted Peters chin up, and moved his own hips toward Peter's face. This time, Peter was much less hesitant and gladly took what was being offered. The weight of Wade's cock on his tongue was initially a little more than he thought, but he didn't mind. He swirled his tongue around the head, experimenting a bit. Wade moaned and tangled his hands in Peter's hair. Peter slid his hand up to the base and tightened his grip. Wade pushed his hips forward, wanting more. Peter bobbed his head, moaning. The vibrations from his throat made Wade groan and shove Peter's head as far forward as he could. Peter's eyes were half lidded as Wade vigorously fucked his face. 

"Fuck, Pete-" Wade groaned, "-When the hell did you get so good at this?" His thrusts stuttered, and suddenly he was coming down Peter's throat. To his surprise, Peter swallowed. And then, Wade decided to give Peter what he really wanted. 

Twenty minutes later, Peter was lying on Wade's chest. They were both flushed, out of breath, and completely naked. Peter was nearly asleep. Wade shifted, and suddenly felt something weird.

"Petey?"

"Hm?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Did you... drool? When I was fucking you?" Peter snapped awake. "Aw, you did, didn't you? I mean, I did have my fingers in your mouth, but did I really bang you good enough to make you drool?" he asked. He wasn't trying to embarrass Peter, although he did find it a little funny. Peter ignored the question and pushed his face into the crook of Wade's neck. Wade's chest swelled with pride and love. 

"Awww yeah, Deadpool the sex god!"

**Author's Note:**

> How do I manage to write one trashy little fic in two days but it takes me a month to write a different one??  
> And I'm so sorry my sex scene(s) was so bad 😅


End file.
